Auramyna
|image = File:Aura.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Aura |joindate = May 2011 |firstmafia = Great Escape Mafia (Era 6) |alias = - |wikiname = User:Auramyna |merits = Player, Co-Host, MVP, Nutcase :D |awards = MVP of The Wire, TimeKeeper's Hell, Redwall Mafia II: Redwall. Halloween Mafia IV. Glitch Mafia III, Dual Personality Mafia |hosted = Rock & Roll Mafia Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia Furball Mafia Choose Your Own Wincon 2 Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again |cohosted = Viking Mafia Sholay Mafia Easter Egg Mafia Trainer's Manual Mafia VII Drag me to Hell Mafia Literary Mafia Trainer's Manual Mafia XII Sesame Street Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Great Escape Mafia (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: The Wire, Star Trek Mafia III, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime, Other notes: * Moderator of MafiaManiac (Head of Games) * Has been playing Mafia since May 2011 * Prefers playing as Indy * Favourite part of Mafia: The mind games and the laughs * Known flaws: Get drawn into posting when I should lie low. * Member of Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club, First to Die Club Awards and Commendations * MVP of The Wire * MVP of TimeKeeper's Hell * MVP of Redwall Mafia II: Redwall * MVP of Halloween Mafia IV * MVP of Glitch Mafia III * MVP of Dual Personality Mafia * MVP of Monk Mafia * Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2011 * Nominated for Best Newbie 2011 - Won * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011 * Nominated for Most Active 2011 - Won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Sholay Mafia (with KlueMaster) *Easter Egg Mafia (with Nana7) *Trainer's Manual Mafia VII (with maurice) *Trainer's Manual Mafia XII (with Brainiac100) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Viking Mafia (with maurice) *Rock & Roll Mafia (with FatTony) *Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia *Furball Mafia (with mewminator) *Drag me to Hell Mafia (with Akriti) *Choose Your Own Wincon 2 *Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia *Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again *Literary Mafia (with Framm) *Sesame Street Mafia (with Nana7) Mafia Record Overall 36-38 *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - Killed N2. Plays another role. Game paused. *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped *Mean Girls Mafia - replaced Goodie 18-15 *Era 6.1 MM *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - killed N2 *#Chronomafia II - Lost - survived *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Trainer's Manual Mafia III - Lost - Killed N3 *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Won - survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won - survived *#Harry Potter Mafia III - Won - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Killed N3 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N1 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Foodie Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#UMM 5.1 - Lost - Killed at end *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Ghosted N3 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Killed D2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - RID Killed N3 *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed at end *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Killed N1 *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Princess Ida Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Lynched D3 *#Monk Mafia - Won - survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived Baddie 8-11 *Era 6.1 MM *#Never Never Land - Won - survived *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D9 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia IV - Won - survived *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Manga Mafia - Won - Survived *#Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N4 *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Angels and Demons - Lost - Killed N2 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Lost - Killed N2 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Won - Survived *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Fast Food Wars - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia - Won - Lynch D4/Survived MVP *#Blackout Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 Indy 3-4 *Era 6.1 MM *#The Wire - Won in N4 *#Star Trek Mafia III - Won - Left in N6 *Era 6.2 BD *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - Survived *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Sin City - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 Other Faction 7-8 *Era 6.1 MM *#Blade Mafia - Lost (House of Erebus) - killed N3 *#UMM V - Lost (Secret Alliance) - Lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N1 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Killed N2 *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Won - Survived *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Lost - Survived *#Battle of Wits - Won - Survived *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Killed N2 *#Glitch Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 6